Nostalgia and treachery
by Kousetsu Rii
Summary: Robin Sena returns for one more day to visit the STN-J members. She finds out the latest case deals with a loved one from Italy comming back to Japan. Will Robin help with the hunt? Or will Amon carry out his promise to Robin?{Please R&R!}
1. Default Chapter

{I wrote this story while dreaming about four nights ago so I decided to post it. I really need some feedback before I write a part two to this tale . Tell me what you think about it and if I really should write a continuation. Besides , I'm doing this for your enjoyment! So....enjoy !! ~Oni-Li~ =^.^=}  
  
[Real info:Robin Sena returns to the STN-J to reminisce on old times and find out what's new with others. Her reunion is cut short when she finds out that a bigger part of her past is back to seek revenge on some residents for a reason that is unstated yet. Will Robin actually help the others in hunting the witch down? Or does Robin have strong connect with this person, strong enough to betray the others? The battle between trust and betrayal is commenced when Nostalgia meets treachery.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~Nostalgia and treachery ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Part 1)  
  
"Yes, this is Michael, what's new?.....Right I see. Is she dead? .....Hmm, I'm guessing the police are dealing with it now. What a weird case this one was. Even her killings were pretty odd. Oh well, keep me posted." Michael hung up the phone then quickly placed his headphones in the place they usually were. A sudden knock was heard at the door of the office. "What? Its open." he said with a bewilder tone to his voice.   
  
"Michael? Oh, its you." A small voice called from the other side of the door as it opened up.  
  
  
  
"Robin? Is that you? Its been two years since you left and the..." his voice drew in a pause. "accident...Hold on! Everyone said you were killed by the debris! You and Amon actually made it out?"  
  
"Yes, Amon broke his arm and I walked away with a few minor cuts. Just before the building collapsed , I used my craft to burn a hole through an exit on the other side of the building. Miss.Karasuma was with us at the time of our flight but after a wall collapsed, we lost her through the cloud of smoke. It was a close call, but we made it. Oh right ! I brought you something, like old times." She placed a large box of doughnuts on the table, then sat down beside him. " I thought we could eat these as we caught up. But wait , where are the others?"  
  
" The others? Oh right! I just got off the phone with Dojima . We were just finishing up a case that was about a month long. It was pretty weird if you ask me. Well it ended with a disappearance then the body showing up dead five days later. Oh well , enough of that. How's Amon and why did you leave without a trace?"  
  
Robin placed a smile upon her face as she headed over to the window behind them both. "Simply to get away from it all. "  
  
"Get away? Explain ?! I thought we were like family, and that you would come to us in times of need?"  
  
" Oh Michael , you wouldn't understand. For all seventeen years of my life , I've been running away from the lies that have surrounded my birth. Amon and I decided that it would be the best to just stay out of the STN-J's eye from now on. Besides, all the lies that surrounded the be comings of the hunted witches in the factory have caused me to never want to hunt again. I betrayed my own kind for a false hope. From that day of my disappearance till now , I've been living with Amon . I don't have to fear anymore or hide myself away. I like the way things are now. Of course I miss hunting with you guys , but with my new found life , I have time to do things people my age do . Amon has shown me how to live a real life."  
  
"Wow. So you two seem pretty close. Are you an item now?"  
  
"No, of course not. Amon has pledged his life to me as my guardian. If I were to suddenly go irrational with my craft, Amon has sworn to obliterate me with his own hands."  
  
  
  
Michael chuckled with his eyes slanted and a doughnut in his left hand. "Do you honestly believe he could do such a thing? Amon has always been fond of you from the beginning and will continue to be."  
  
"Amon shows no affectionate feelings towards me. We are partners and have always been but I do not believe he conceives me as such or even has. Yes, we have spent two years together hiding and covering our tracks, but it wasn't by testament. He has done this to protect the innocent from the destruction I may cause one day.  
  
He began to lay back in his chair with both eyes closed , taking in the familiar taste of the doughnuts he once enjoyed eating with Robin at late nights." I suppose you won't see that side yet. Perhaps it would take an intimate moment between you two to trigger such an event. No, if the day comes, when your craft consumes you. The day he will decided to kill you with no regret or join you in the arms death. That will be the moment where you'll truly understand how much he wanted you by his side."  
  
"I didn't think you could express your feelings like that , Michael? Things have changed a great deal here."  
  
" I guess, then again, you never asked?" He smirked. "Even you have changed. You still have that innocent appeal to your face , but its pretty obvious that you're not our little Robin anymore." Robin blushed a reddish tint as she examined her body from her position.  
  
" I guess I have grown in places.". Michael smiled then agreed with her.   
  
Suddenly, the phone rang with the button marked "urgent" flashing. " Hm...this is weird? What could be so important?". He placed his doughnut beside the computer and headphones as he situated the phone to his face."Hello, what's wrong?......Yes, what about her?...WHAT!!??". His face turned a pale white color from the news. " Are you kidding?? ......I don't know what to say now? What should we do?...Ok, I will. Please tell me if something else happens.". He placed the phone down slowly and seemed to be frozen in that position. Robin peered over at him with a look of confusion.  
  
" Talk to me Michael. What's going on.?"  
  
"Remember the case that I said that was about a month long?"  
  
"Mhm..?"  
  
  
  
" Well, its not over yet. They found a body that they thought was her's but , it turns out that she just killed another victim, making that casualty number fourteen . Her spree has been really irregular. I have never seen anything like this before. She has been known to be the carrier of death and destruction , Black Rose .Before she murders someone, she utters the words " Altus lex ".   
  
" Black.....Rose." Robin's voice seemed to have a quiver to it." Do you have a picture of her? The name sounds so familiar to me.". Michael pulled out a picture of the witch from the files in his computer.   
  
Cloak  
  
" Here is a recent picture her walking down the street". The young woman seemed to look like any other another in the area. She was a medium built woman with a slender figure. Her hair was of a brown hue with parts of red gracing the edges. Her skin was the color of cinnamon and her dress sense was more a bohemian taste, like Robin's. She wore a long skirt that covered her feet and a sleeveless turtleneck that were both of a dark color . A golden cross pendent graced the nape of her neck and her eyes were a soft reddish brown color.  
  
Robin closed her eyes and murmured the named of the stranger " Alexia Vertello , of the Roman monastery."  
  
"What??!! You know this girl? She's almost as dangerous as yourself!"  
  
"The name Black Rose was given to her by Father Louis. She was his inorganic, impure angel, like a black rose. I've known her since I was a child .She was taught Latin and the phase means " The higher rule", I'm guessing she means witches are the higher rule over humans. Alexia , like me, grew up in a monastery with the same morals and rules . She was on the northen side of Italy and I of the west . At times when the Fathers would gather for meetings of the district , we would listen, pray, and play together. She was a very tranquil girl, like myself, and also an enchantress. Father Louis was the one who took her in as a child when her mother left her in the sanctuary. She was born as a wanderer, and at five months, her mother abandoned her on the steps of the monastery. Eventually, her mother died from Lymphoma at a young age. Father believes she most likely knew about her illness and wanted Alexia to grow up with a strong figure in her life. Father Louis said she started to show witch tendencies after four years, so he did everything within his power to keep that cloaked . She was very tacit about her abilities , but I could sense she was powerful . Unlike me , she is a natural witch and usually when one is so powerful with her talents, diseases form on the body . I'm not sure why , but the body can't handle such a harvested power. Forty years ago, the Italy branch of the factory had a break out. They say about four-hundred witches escaped from the factory to never be discovered. They tested on the witches for orbo purposes but , the sides effects after cause a remarkable amount of witches to develop "Multi competency syndrom".  
  
" And that is?"  
  
" A syndrom that allows witches to develop more than one craft at once. It's really queer , even Toto had been researching about this phenomenon while creating project "Robin" . Alexia's parents acquired the syndrom then pass it on genetically. The disease itself causes a stress to the brain making it hard for her to control her gift properly. She now suffers from this and will never be cured from it. Maybe that's a reason to her killing sprees. Perhaps she can't control her powers now, so they go out of restrain. I'm not sure really, but then again...."  
  
"What? You shouldn't keep things hidden like that."  
  
" A month before I left for Japan to work for the STN-J , the Roman monastery was set on fire once they found out she was a witch. They found it to be impure for a witch to live in a place of god. To them , we are inferior animals who will never have a place in this world. Father Louis slipped Alexia through the underground passageway as a last effort to save her, causing his death, but they said she died from the fumes. Father Louis knew she was powerful and so did the people , I suppose they wanted to kill her before she became to powerful . That became one of the reasons why I left Italy , maybe that's a reason why father wrote that note. I want to help Michael, I want to find out why . I refuse to hunt her but I will make an effort to find out why she's doing this. In return , I won't help her evasion."  
  
  
  
" I suppose that sounds fair both ways, but clearly isn't. You and I both know she posses the syndrom craft "element" which allows her to control any element such as water ,lighting , wind and your favorite, fire. But I respect the fact that she is a childhood friend and you wouldn't hunt her the way we wouldn't with you. I hope we can find out why she's doing this , for your sake more than ours. I'll tell the others your game with this so, don't let your emotions kick in Robin .Be strong for her."  
  
She sighed lightly while looking up towards the ceiling. " I'll try , but Alexia means so much to me." An awkward pause flourished throughout the room as the two began to think. Robin's eyes quickly adjusted onto Michael's frame as she jumped up to recover a missing fact to the case.  
  
" Michael , call the others back quickly !!"  
  
" Why? What's so important"  
  
  
  
" Tell me this , when you guys started to hunt Alexia, how close did you actually get to her?"  
  
"Well, not to close. When the others were hunting her down, she was too fast to for them to shoot at or for the orbo to protect them."  
  
"Michael , I just realized something but you mustn't tell the others or else they may use another method in keeping Alexia captive, a more violent method."  
  
" You can trust me, but I really need to know before something really bad happens on both sides."  
  
" What I'm about to tell you may effect the way you hunt a witch with Alexia's syndrom down from now on...."  
  
  
  
{To be continued} 


	2. Trust and betrayal Nostalgia and treache...

~~~~~Trust and betrayal~~~~  
  
{Nostalgia and treachery part 2}  
  
  
  
"Alexia may have contracted the gene from her parents that causes an immunity towards orbos. Remember how I told you that her parents were tested on? Well maybe another side effect causes an orbo immunity. Her body must be used to the feel of the orbo, making it almost impossible for anyone to hunt her down. If word gets out that she has this ability, you may have to kill her."  
  
"What choice do we have?! I mean, she's a killing machine running around loose in Japan trying to kill people!  
  
"No!!" Robin shouted as she stood up in a frenzy. "That isn't Alexia .She isn't that type of person. Look, I know that she may be controlled by her powers but she is still Alexia underneath. You must forgive her for her sins, as father did with me.  
  
Michael inched a bit closer to Robin touching her hand willingly. "I won't tell the others. I give you my word."  
  
Michael's cell began to beep once again with another urgent message. He placed the phone on the table and pushed it on speaker so Robin could hear as well. "Talk to me, what has happened?"  
  
"Michael!! It's Sakaki!! He's injured! Alexia created some serious damage to his right shoulder! Get help quick! I don't know what to do and the bleeding won't stop!!" A sudden wave of static hurled around the phone system.  
  
"Hello! HELLO!! Dojima, come in !"  
  
  
  
Robin rose to her feet in an instance. "Michael, I'm moving out now to help."  
  
He tossed her a phone lightly and became serious "You'll need it. Be safe, Robin."  
  
She nodded lightly with a smile and ran out the door. 'No, she won't get away with this. I won't let her do it to others. What has happened Alexia? Why have you caused such destruction on to others?'  
  
She ran down the last flight of stairs and towards the parking lot. "Vespa, Vespa....no, I don't have time". Looking around she couldn't find her trusty automobile. She ran out the lot and down the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Back away!! I'm warning you!! I will shoot at will!!" Dojima stood over Sakai's motionless body as Alexia approached closer and closer. Their clothes were dirty and tattered as if they had been flung around.  
  
"Your wasting your time. I suggest you step aside right now. Your friend is badly injured and your becoming fatigued yourself."  
  
Dojima snarled somewhat looking at the witch "My job as a hunter is to bring witches like you down!"   
  
She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger on her gun. One of her five bullets penetrated through Alexia's "element" shield and seeped into her right leg. Alexia stumbled a bit then looked at the wound. A sudden mist of silence flourished throughout the fact that she hit her target head on. The new types of orbos were different. It's capabilities were more witch friendly then before. Unlike the old types, orbos when heat sensed, explode upon impact causing the liquid to seep into one's skin. Alexia watched the liquid travel throughout her veins causing it to turn a greenish color. Alexia's face became cold and unemotional.  
  
"Yes, I may be a witch, but orbos can't affect me. Since birth, I have been orbo immune due to my genes.  
  
Dojima's face became still and frighten as Alexia approached her slowly.  
  
"You witch hunters have more than begun to bother me. As a warning to the others, I shall make you into an example." Alexia placed her hand towards Dojima's body, which was on the ground.  
  
"Stupid hunter. Altus le-.." Suddenly a wave of fire went hurdling towards Alexia's body. She smirked a little and sidestepped the pyro show. Small heated fumes from the fire blew around Alexia's body curling her hair around her rosy cheeks.  
  
"Ah......she comes. My dearest Robin, come out from hiding. Hiding tricks are for stupid humans."  
  
Robin walked out from behind a bush with her glasses in her right hand. She approached Alexia and smiled.   
  
"I have missed you, Alexia. You are the only one around who knows me as me. And yet , you also are the living dead."  
  
" As far as anyone is concerned, I am dead. I died four years ago last month, but they do don't speak a lie. My spirt has died and so I even believe my death to be true. All I am now is a walking corpse seeking revenge on others for the deeds they have committed against others."  
  
Robin's eyes began to swell upon meeting her old friend again. All the excitement and joy caused emotions to run. "Why have you done this? Alexia, you were such a sweet kind girl who couldn't hurt anyone and refused to use her powers for anything. Why such a sudden change of heart? Please tell me."  
  
"Yes I know , I do it for Father. He was all I had in life and besides you, the only one I trusted and understood my powers well. He was a father and a mother to me. To him I wasn't a witch but only a little girl who dispelled the evil hearts of witch haters. Robin, it was a bunch of humans who did this to him. I hated myself for a while upon hearing this news. I knew I was to blame. If I was never able to show my craft, he would have been alive but I was wrong, so wrong. Humans can't love they only hate. They hated me so much that they killed and innocent man. I wanted revenge for his death so I came here. Fifteen members that day burned the church. Some from America, Italy, UK , and Japan . One still remains and I will find him, even if it kills me. Help me Robin. I think of you as my sister and best friend. If it happened to your father, I would help you as well. Be at my side as I take what's mine."  
  
Robin lowered her head and sighed. "Will you promise to stop killing and put this to rest?"  
  
"Yes, I wish not to hurt anyone but the ones who hurt him."  
  
"Then I shall be at your side to protect you, Alexia."  
  
Alexia ran intro Robin's arms sobbing and embracing her with much amour.  
  
"I was so afraid. I'm all alone and sinning at the same time. I feel as if my body is dying on me every time I use my craft."  
  
" It's ok , I'm with you now. You won't have to fear anymore with your craft, I'll take care of you." Robin small arms curled around Alexia's body as they held each other. They both closed their eyes and smiled as the feeling of lonely-less had been replaced with a feeling of joy.  
  
"Robin, I have always admired you like an older sister. You were the only one who was around me that was a witch. I know we are the same age, but you were always the one I looked to for guidance. And because of your peaceful ways , you have taught me to be a pleasant cool person who shouldn't worry about the small stuff. And so I thank you with all my heart."  
  
" Alexia, you have nothing to thank me for. You were always a cool calm girl who kept to herself. You aren't a sinner in anyway, shape, or form. All you are is a confused woman who is torn because of the selfishness of others who can't open their hearts to see what Father Louis saw in you. I love you like a sister and I want to stay and help you through your illness no matter what it takes."  
  
"No matter?" a voice called out as a gun was placed to Robin's and Alexia's head. "Karasuma , take Alexia away."  
  
"No ! Amon don't do it !" Robin called out as she was being ripped from Alexia's arms. Alexia suddenly used her craft to push away Karasuma with the force of the earth. As Karasuma fell to the ground, Alexia ran towards Robin's body in a quivering like motion." Robin help!"  
  
Amon cornered Alexia before she could reach Robin in time. " Times up Alexia , it's time for you to go." Amon pointed his gun towards Alexia's head as she stared at him with deep harsh eyes. " This bullet is fulled with trichloro nitrate . A substance that causes any witch to fall victim to the bullet." Alexia watched as Amon's hands inched closer and closer to the trigger. Robin clenched her fist as she watched the two battle.  
  
'How could Amon do such a thing or am I the one in red? I betrayed the other witches last time believing that the factory could be used to protect witches. By doing that I cause her parents to give her that illness. Hunters who supported who factories back then cause things like that to happen. And in return their scientist make up some false illness to cover up the truth. No, I won't make the same mistake twice.'  
  
Robin quickly used her craft to heat Amon's gun so that she would have enough time to save her.  
  
" Bah.....SHIT !!" Amon dropped his gun in an insentience as her tried to cool his hand off. "What the hell happened?"  
  
Robin walked silently in front of Alexia shielding her from the others. " I'm sorry, but I can't let you cause any harm to her."  
  
" Robin.." Alexia look at her with big eyes. ' Yes, I shall be strong for you too.' Alexia stood up straight and placed a serious tone on her face. Not saying a word, she walked around Robin and stood juxtapose to frame.  
  
" Damn it ! Robin get out of the way now !" Amon shouted as the others raised their guns up.  
  
" I won't Amon, not this time."  
  
" Stay out of this Robin, it isn't your fight."  
  
" You stay out, your not a hunter anymore. Don't you dare tell me to stay out when you have no idea what I've been through! Her name is Alexia Vertello , and she has been with me since I was a kid .I don't care what it takes, I will protect the one's I love.....like the way you did with me. You knew it was wrong to save me that day, yet you still did it. She is my friend and like a sister and I love her the way I love any of you. I'm going to do the same and you can't stop me."   
  
Amon clenched his teeth together and bend down in a quick like motion to retrieve his gun. He placed it in his hand and closed his eyes.  
  
" It doesn't have to be like this Robin, stop before it's too late !" She shook her head quickly and stood there.  
  
  
  
" Therefor I have no choice but to do this Robin, I'm sorry. I made a promise to you a long time ago that I would eliminate you anytime you abuse your powers as a witch. Your no normal witch, you're the Eve of witches . Your powers are ten times fold compared to others, along with Alexia you will be unstoppable and ridiculously powerful .Last chance."  
  
"Amon, stay out. I'm not backing down, not this time."  
  
Amon placed his gun towards Robin's head with his eyes closed.  
  
"Amon stop!!" Karasuma called out.  
  
" Stay out of this Karasuma ! It has nothing to do with you. This is a agreement we made and I'm just doing my part."  
  
Alexia stepped forward to aid Robin in her fight. " Robin !!" she cried out as she ran toward her. Robin placed her hands in back of Alexia to tell her to stop. She stopped in her placed and nodded. 'Be careful Robin. I hope you know what your doing.'  
  
Robin closed her eyes and spread her hands out parallel to her body. " Do what you have to do. Carry out your deed."  
  
Amon, with his eyes closed, aim the target besides Robin's heart. 'I'm sorry, I did care Robin. I cared enough to love you the way I loved my mother. I can't have running around the way she did, uncontrollably and destructive. Because of my love for you I.......'  
  
Amon pulled the trigger to the gun as screams and shouting could be heard echoing through the sky.  
  
"ROBIN!!!!"  
  
{To be continued} 


	3. Endurance and Sooth

The bullet snapped out of it's cage and into a tree beside Robin, just missing her by inches.  
  
"Robin.......ROBIN!! Are you ok?"  
  
Robin fell to her knees as she nodded lightly. The shock of the bullet startled her somewhat .  
  
'Amon....you......couldn't....do it'   
  
" C'mon !! Get up Robin. Let's get outta here before it gets messy."Alexia pleaded to her. She began to tug at her coat, trying to bring her onto an upright position. Once she was on her feet, the two ran down a back alley. Robin couldn't help looking back at Amon as she ran to safety.  
  
" Ugh...they're getting away!" Dojima cried out while taking the proper steps to track them down.  
  
" Dojima, halt! Let'em go, there's nothing we can do." Amon closed his eyes as his gun lowered to the original state.  
  
" What?! So your saying it's ok to leave Robin with that ....that...that criminal? I don't think you realize it yet Amon, but Robin is committing a crime as we speak!"  
  
The ambulance arrived as the others stood around the empty space Robin and Alexia left. Sakaki was lifted and taken into a stretcher.   
  
"Miss.." The EMT motioned towards Dojima." You can find your friend at Itcho medical center."  
  
"Will he be all right?"  
  
" Yes, just fine. Check on him later."  
  
They pulled away as soon as possible. The roar of the siren and flicker of the lights could be seen from miles away.  
  
" Feh..I suppose he has forgotten about his promise to Robin already." Karasuma added.  
  
" Promise? What promise?" Dojima questioned as she glanced in his direction. Amon just stood there as if he were a frozen child. His actions were timid and innocent   
  
" Minutes before the accident, he promised to kill her if she were to use her powers out of control. He obviously isn't doing his job." She glared at him in a vicious way.  
  
"ENOUGH! I know what I promised, I don't need a reminder! How would you feel if you had to kill the one you loved?! It's hard enough already. I don't need another brick on my shoulder!"  
  
" You know what, this is your fault in a way. Now that she knows your weakness is her, she's free to do whatever she wants. The only one who can take her out is you. Amon, your heart aligns with hers making her weakness you . She's out of control and you must stop her."  
  
" What! What can I do !? I won't kill her, I can't. I couldn't do anything about it."  
  
" Then you shouldn't have made a promise you couldn't keep. It's 2:00 am, I'm going home now. There's nothing else for us to do besides, this is your problem now. You should have kept your nose out of this, Amon." Karasuma walked towards her door to her car as Dojima followed.  
  
' It was stupid of me to think I could kill her. If I stopped Zaizen from doing the same, what made me think I could? Maybe I thought that I wouldn't have to raise my gun at her? I just thought...I understood her. And now ...I have to face the music.' Amon dropped his gun as he proceeded toward his car.  
  
" Alexia.....stop. I can't run anymore. My legs, they hurt." Robin's knees slouched into the ground as Alexia held her hand.  
  
" R..robin, are you hurt? Did Amon's bullet hit you?"  
  
"No I'm fine, but my legs are weak for some reason."  
  
"It's because of Amon." Alexia lowered her head.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"You know that helping me is wrong and you also love Amon. But you love me too, like family."  
  
Robin chuckled a bit. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Once this is over, we will work things out,"  
  
Alexia placed her head in Robin's chest as the two sat on the ground. "Robin, forgive me, for I have sinned. I have created a sin from my own desires and thirst for revenge."  
  
"No, do not say such things. You loved Father Louis, and so you did what you had to do."  
  
"Yes and now I have dragged you into this."  
  
"No, I chose to be in this. Don't ever question that again."  
  
" I won't I promise, but we really should find shelter now. Let's go home."  
  
She held Robin's right arm over her shoulder as the walked off again.  
  
"Hey , why do you think Robin is acting like this? Something isn't right."  
  
" You must understand, Robin is having a battle between her inner thoughts. Her past calls out to her while the present is trying to lead her into the future."  
  
"Hm....." . The street lights began to flicker across their faces as the car drove towards the highway. "If you knew all this, why egg Amon on to kill her?"  
  
" Psh....I knew Amon couldn't kill her though he couldn't figure that out. His weakness shows around her. And now that he knows he can't kill her, he'll take things more seriously."  
  
Dojima watched the car's right turning signal flicker as she nodded. "I guess"  
  
"Don't worry, someday you'll understand. How's Sakaki? Has the doctor called yet?"  
  
"No, not that I know of. But I'm sure he's ok."  
  
" Mmmmm.....lets go see how he is. By the way, how's your wound?"  
  
"Me......I'm....uhhh....ok. I only was knocked out for a second with an arm bruise."  
  
The two headed for the medical center as they talked about Robin's fait.  
  
"Robin....open your eyes, we're here." Alexia began to prop Robin onto the stairs as she opened the door."It's ok, you'll be fine here."  
  
The apartment was located on the opposite side of Japan. The area was clean and quiet.  
  
"Alexia! How could you afford this?"  
  
"Father Louis built this house before I was born. And so, I hide out here."  
  
The two entered in and headed towards the nearest couch.  
  
" You own the whole thing?"  
  
"Well....yes, it's only three stories, pretty tiny if you ask me. But enough of that. Stay on this couch and rest. We had a long day. G'night, Robin."  
  
The lights went out as Alexia headed towards her quarters.  
  
"Are you sure your going the correct way, Miho?"  
  
" The nurse said 224, so I'm going to 224 and seeing that I'm much older than you, you should really be calling me 'Miss. Karasuma' !!"  
  
" Sheese! I get the point. Mmm...wait, I see 224. It's over there."  
  
The two women proceeded towards room 224 where they were greeted by the doctor . Sakaki's face looked somewhat pale and his eyes were closed.  
  
"Doctor. Oh my, is he ok?!"  
  
" Calm down miss, your friend just loss some blood, that's all."  
  
" What do you mean 'That's all'?! Losing blood can be a big thing. And why is he sweating like that?"  
  
" Hm....he's been having a bad dream ever since he was brought in. Oh well, he should be awake soon. Visiting hours are over soon so hurry up."   
  
The doctor took his leave as the two stood around Sakaki.  
  
"You idiot! Why'd you have to protect me?"  
  
"Is that how he got hurt?"  
  
"When we were fighting Alexia, before you and Amon got there, he took a few hits for me."  
  
She placed her hand above his head, stroking the hair from his brow lightly.  
  
"C'mon Dojima, let's let him get some rest. He'll be fine, we'll call in tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
Night fall ended as soon as it came. Four days had passed, Sakaki and the others were feeling somewhat better. Witches always healed much faster then humans, so Robin and Alexia were up by the second day. Now that their wounds had time to heal, it was time for them to carry there mission. Killing the last member of the gang would put Alexia to rest and Robin at peace.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Yes, I'm awake."  
  
"You know what today is? It's finally the day when..."  
  
"I know what today is. Let's just get this over with, kay?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Oi, Alexia"  
  
"Mmm.?"  
  
"Will you go back to Italy? I mean, your faith in the Roman Monastery lies there."  
  
" You mean the same faith that condemned me to hell? They went so far as to kill an innocent man to get to me. They and their faith can kiss my ass. I'm done with it all. There's nothing left for me in Italy."  
  
"Stay with me, Alexia. I'm all you have left. Besides, you are my past."  
  
"Thank you, but what about your friends?"  
  
"Don't worry , I'll straighten things out."  
  
"Ok, Robin, thanks a lot............We leave at sunset. Be ready, there's no turning back."  
  
" I understand."  
  
The day went on as usual. It was like any old day in Tokyo. The two stood by a window in the living room. Slurping their coffees one by one, they listened to the daily sounds of Japan. The trains rolling by, the noise of school bells, and the daily traffic. But of course, things changed all the time. As expected, night approached and the girls were ready.  
  
"Robin, let's go. It's about time we put an end to this."  
  
Robin slipped her black gloves on as the two headed out the door.  
  
" Alexia"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If the others appear, please don't hurt them. I beg of you."  
  
"And if they come after you? Robin, you were lucky once, you could die this time, or even me."  
  
" If they come after me, promise to run. Run away and don't look back."  
  
"I can't !! Are you crazy?! I need you there, Robin. Please don't leave me behind."  
  
" I'm sorry, I can't promise anything."  
  
"Neither can I ."   
  
{To be continued) 


	4. Amour and Rage

Quick note: I'm sooooo sorry. I've been lazy lately. It won't happen again. I swear! xx It doesn't take me too long to write a Robin episode. So...I'll be write more. Oh yeah! Things may get graphic later on...so..WATCH OUT!

"Robin...Robin...ROBIN"

"Shh! Be quiet they'll hear us if you're so loud."

"Well then, hold my hand. I can't see you in here." The tiny hand of Alexia's was grasped by her partner in crime.  
"C'mon, I hear noise this way." Robin mentioned. They had a lead that night. Supposable, their final target meets at Buo warehouse on Wednesday nights. Among the mass amounts of cargo and boxes stood the two girls.

"Can you hear that Robin, I hear noises ahead of us." The two stood on a box, made of wood, to look over the others among them. Their tiny faces were still concealed as they looked at the figures before them.

"Look, 50k up front and fifteen pounds of the good stuff."

"Iunno, Lee. You seem to be a hot commodity lately. I'm not sure my boys wanna take that on." The unsure dealer began to finger his ice pick.

"Kazu,it's Lee you're talking to here. We're suppose to be friends." He gave a sly smirk. " I'll be on the quickest jet to America in a week. This crazy bitch is after me."

"You have this chick and the police this ain't no underground operation no more."

"You owe me anyways, Kazu. I swear I'll be out of here soon enough."

" I can't let that happen." Alexia's shadowed figured walked into the light in which the two men were located. Panicking and what not, Kazu stumbled for his life out the door.

"Look, I-I-I didn't do anything. I swear I was just a pawn. Have mercy!" his body began to shake as he dropped to his knees."

"Mercy...MERCY? You want mercy NOW? It's too damn late." She placed her left hand before her body causing her craft to show. Robin's eyes began to glow a deep red from behind the box she stood. A flash of her craft struck the man's only light source. Along with Robin's, a ring of fire was created; circling Lee's form. " Now, you can die in the dark like the demon you are. You make me sick. Repent in hell." The fire slowly curled around his skin. The two watched him run around as his skin slithered in to a liquid texture. It was like a light show, no lights but one a moving object on fire. The screams turned into human screeching; as if his voice box was being peeled off at the very moment. His eye balls puffed out until they finally exploded, spatting on the girls faces. Unemotionally, Alexia turned to Robin as she wiped her face. The two walked out the warehouse leaving the burnt body to rot and twitch from the maggots infesting his tormented soul.

"Oh really? So you two got there late?... Mmm, have they made a report yet Sakaki?Yeah, true. Two weeks after. So It's true that Robin had a hand in this? She has changed so much over these years, or maybe love changed people?...Yeah... Alright I'll see you when you get back. Yeah, by- oh wait! I talked to Karasuma this weekend and they're finally going to let me out of this building...bu-...ca-...ugh...well you let me finish and I'll tell you! Didn't you leave your room mate because he was catching on to the STNJ?...Yeah, well I was thinking we could room together. But I'll talk to you about this later." Michael placed the phone back on the hook. He smiled, placed his pen in his mouth, and sighed slowly. "Only you could pull this off, Robin."

"Did you get enough pictures of the body, Doujima ?"

"Have some patience, Amon. You can't rush these things ." Karasuma gestured as she placed her hand on the victim's body. "Yeah, no doubt. This is Robin's work. They double ganged on him."

"Wow, you can see all of that with your craft?"

"Not only that, but I can also sense feelings and emotions as well. Talking about emotions, where is Sakaki? I haven't seen him this morning."

"Honestly, I don't have a clue." Doujima shrugged. " You guys were here last night maybe he was tired this morning. Did you even get see Robin do this?"

" No, by the time we got here, they were long gone." Amon said with such a gripe. 'Damn you Robin'

Alexia and Robin were. Safe at home relaxing after the events that happened. "God, it's been four days now. Don't you think I could go out by now?" Her eyes peered out a window.

Robin placed a mark in her book then filled her eyes with Alexia presence. "Please, go ahead. But are you sure you can communicate in this language enough to get around? You know not the whole world knows English and Italian."

"Hai" Alexia laughed.

"Mm, try to be back soon. And no matter what you do, NO CRAFT WHAT SO EVER."

"Duh. I know that." Alexia walked out the door. " Wow, a Japanese arcade. I didn't even noticed it all this time." Her eyes began to light up as she watched the machines play music and the kids play with the machines. One game did catch her attention though, Dance Dance Revolution. It caught enough attention to be called a concert. She watched the kids her age jump on the pads and dance to the game. " Wow, they're dancing to a video game. Japan is so different from Italy." Across from her, two other kids were arguing.

"Max 300 is easy, I got an 'A' on that in heavy mood."

"Whatever. That's not possible."

"My ass!" another kid shouted. "He couldn't play 'A' on challenge if his life counted on it."

" 'A' ?" Alexia thought to herself.

" You idiots, school is starting soon. I'm out, you guys can get chewed out by Ms.Isumi."

"Hey, wait for us!"The mob of kids ran out the door and straight past Alexia.

" 'A'...for what?" The machine was now all her to use.

"You got today's orders, Sakaki?"

"Yeah, I know Michael. Scouting between the corner of Ito and R-22. Why are we looking for a low class witch now? Aren't Robin and that girl on the loose? I'm going to make her pay for what she did to my arm."

" But we haven't gotten any leads yet. My guess is they're far away from Japan."

" I bet Amon is blowing off steam about that."

"You know? Oh well. Hey , I hear him coming, so I'll let you go."

" Take it easy, man." Sakaki hung his phone up and began to walk down Ito street, "Wow there's an arcade on Ito?" He rushed in without a second thought. The first thing he noticed was a girl who didn't look Japanese playing Dance Dance Revolution. "What the hell is she doing?" He laughed.

"These arrows are giving me a headache. How do you play this stupid game?" She held her head.

"Hey, what are you doing." He walked over to her playing the game. "Can she even understand me, no she's not even Japanese."

Alexia casually stepped on random buttons trying to understand the game.

"Wow, she sucks. I can't even count the 'Boos'."

"I can hear you from there." She turned around and glared.

"Sorry about that, thought you couldn't understand."

"Still, it is rude to talk about people, jerk."

"Hey now, I'll teach you. No need to be mad." He stepped on the pad and placed 3 tokens in the slot. "For one thing, you had the game on heavy. That's for really skilled players. Here, this is light. Now what song do you want to play?"

"I want to play the 'A'"

" Oh, 'A', nice choice." He placed the song on 'A' and his settings on heavy. "You see, this is the options screen. It makes the game easier or harder. Alright get ready it's about to start. And remember to hit the arrows when they touch the 4 arrows on the top. "She nodded and watched the screen.

" Are you ready?" The game screamed out. "Lets go!"

The song started off slow with a picture of a 16 century jester on the start. "Wow, that's a cool picture."

"Will you pay attention? You'll miss the arrows if you watch the pictures."

"Right, sorry." She straighten up quickly. " Wow it's such a pretty slow song."

"Oh yeah? Watch this." The arrows suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What did you do? The game stopped?"

"Get ready now." Suddenly the arrows and song got faster.

"Why'd you do that, it just got harder !"

"I didn't do anything. It's apart of the game."

'Man, this is hard.' She thought while looking over at Sakaki screen. 'Wow, his is even harder and is doing so well." The song soon enough finished.

"See, look, that letter on the top is your score. Mine is an 'AA' what's yours?"

"Umm...it says 'C' ."

"Not bad for a newbie."

"Hey!"

He chuckled. "I'm kidding."

"Well, thanks. That was fun." She smiled.

Slowly Sakaki began to turn a reddish hue. "Yeah, sure." 'Wow she's kind of cute. To think about it, the only international girl I've been around is Robin.' Suddenly, his phone began to ring. "I should take this call." He picked up his phone and answered. "Michael?"

"Get over to headquarters fast. Amon is going nuts looking for you."

"What the hell do you mean Ito and R-22!" Amon yelled out from the background, running towards Michael.

"See! Can you hear that? He's taking his frustrations out on me because of you and Robin." Amon grabbed the phone from Michael's hands. " Sakaki!"

"Uh...Amon, I can explain." He said in a shivering voice.

"You get your ass back here before I personally ..." Sakaki closed his phone.

"I should get going. Sorry about the sudden leave."

"Hey, will you meet me here next week?" She asked.

" Sure...ciao!" He went running out the door with a smile.

"Wow...I gotta tell Robin."

Her tiny fragile hands clasped around the phone. "Amon..."

"Robin...when you whisper, it brings chills to my spine. Please don't..."

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry." The delicate tears slowly fell from her face. A tone of sorrow could be heard through the phone.

" Robin...where are you now?" His voice became more anxious to find her.

"I wish I could hold you...I really do."

" You can hold me with your heart, mind, and body. Let me hold you instead."

"I can't keep you anymore. I can't..."

"Stop talking! Robin, don't you do anything stupid. I could never hate you. You're one of the only women I could ever open my heart to. I need you, as you need me."

Her voice shuttered. "I won't. I promise..."

"Tell me where you are? I won't harm Alexia."

" I have to go, she's coming back."

"Robin, don't hang up...ROBIN !"

"..." She slowly hanged the phone up to dry her tears and greet Alexia with an undertone.

"SHIT." He pounded at his metal desk. 'What are you hiding Robin, why won't you let me in?' He sighed slowly, closing his eyes while rubbing his temples.

" Were where you for so long, Alexia?"

" I went to the arcade next door. It was fun. I even met this really cool guy. But he was so mysterious."

She smiled slowly " All men are troublesome; wishful thinking."

" Woah, what did you do today that got you in this mood?"

" I found a lost cat I couldn't keep."

"Why not? We could keep a cat."

"No, only one of us could. It would be selfish for me too."

" What about the cat? Isn't what your doing selfish?" "Explain..."

"It's a no-brainier that the cat needs you. It has no other if you found it. I say you should have kept it. Everything needs love. And you just abandoned a lost soul for your own. Separated, you two have no chance...but together, you two could share your love. Besides, cats are cute!"

" Everything needs love... so I have to share my love..."

Alexia winked slowly as she handed the phone to Robin. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

" I'm sorry Amon. I just got tied up,"

"Yeah, now you can clean this place. I want to be able to eat off the floor."

Sakaki slouched over and grabbed the mop from Amon.

"So what did you do for so long?" Michael asked.

" I met this girl."

"Hm...be careful. Women are mysterious."

"Stop talking about crap and start cleaning!" Amon yelled.

" I guess that's two people who need girlfriends. Sex does wonders, Amon." Michael laughed.

Amon slanted his eyes wanting to reply to his comment. " You know, just for that I should–..." His phone, cutting him off. He walked out the area the two was at to scout his phone. "Amon speaking..."

" Amon...?"

"Robin...?"

"Will you come and find me?"


End file.
